Before the Labyrinth
by Nightmare Operetta
Summary: Sure we all know what happened in the labyrinth and lots of people write about what happened after but what happened before Sarah was sent to the labyrinth?
1. Introduction

**Before the Labyrinth**

----------------------------------

So let me begin with something that I believe to be of great importance.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the original concept of Labyrinth, any of the characters, or any of the situations that were shown in the movie. I do however own the situations that occur in the following story and any pictures I may choose to insert into the story. Okay that's it…please enjoy this. (.;  
Please leave me reviews if you want me to continue…and please, if you want to leave reviews telling me that it was bad, please don't make them too harsh…I am very fragile. (.; Yea…so…um…I love you? …Bye!

----------------------------------

Introduction 

Her name was Sarah. She always thought her name was almost too simple for her personality. Sarah had big dreams; wonderful ideas and beliefs that she knew had to be true somewhere. She had beautiful long dark brown hair, and a nice face. She had just turned 15 and was finally beginning to feel almost like an adult. She loved acting, she loved stories, and she loved transporting herself to her fantasy world in her mind.

When she was there she always forgot about the divorce. It still affected her even though it had happened years ago. She just couldn't take it - not having her real mother around with her anymore was just too much. Her mother had been an actress, she had met many famous people and Sarah always kept a book of pictures next to her bedside. They were so beautiful; her mother always dressed in some beautiful gown on the arm of a famous man. Sarah always dreamed that would happen to her. She thought it looked like a wonderful way to live and so she tried acting as much as possible.

The only thing that got in her way most of the time was her stepmother. She hated her more often than not. If Sarah came home late, she would be lectured by her stepmother. If Sarah forgot to do her chores, she would be lectured by her stepmother. If Sarah dazed off in the middle of class and forgot to do her homework or her test, she would be lectured by her stepmother. She hated all the lecturing. And recently her father and stepmother were going to have a baby. That's right, her stepmother was pregnant, and that made her even more irritable.

Sarah didn't exactly know what to think about the new baby. She didn't really want to think about it until the time came that she had to. So instead she just let her mind wander and think about the world she dreamed of – the Underground. She longed to go there, to finally meet her love and live happily ever after. Anything, as long as it was far away from where she was. She always knew her thoughts would go to Jareth, the Goblin King…


	2. Chapter 1

**Before the Labyrinth**

----------------------------------

So let me begin with something that I believe to be of great importance.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the original concept of Labyrinth, any of the characters, or any of the situations that were shown in the movie. I do however own the situations that occur in the following story and any pictures I may choose to insert into the story. Okay that's it…please enjoy this. (.;  
Please leave me reviews if you want me to continue…and please, if you want to leave reviews telling me that it was bad, please don't make them too harsh…I am very fragile. (.; Yea…so…um…I love you? …Bye!

----------------------------------

Chapter 1 

It was time for Sarah to sleep. She had been up all night studying and needed some rest. She laid down in her bed, her head landing with a soft thud against her pillow. Slowly her eyes closed and she could feel herself slipping into the dark world of sleep. Her mind felt numb as she let herself give in to her inner thoughts and her dreams began circling behind her eyes, letting her view them as she pleased. Suddenly she was transported to dream land.

She looked around her room. Everything looked the same as it always had, all of her toys were in place, all of her most treasured possessions sitting in exactly the same place. That brought a smile to her eyes. No one had gotten in while she was asleep. She didn't know why this made her so happy, but for some reason she beamed at the thought. It wasn't like people usually came into her room and took her things, yet she kept on smiling. The room was still dark. 'It must be the middle of the night,' she thought. 'Why did I wake up?' She turned to look at her clock: it was 12:37 am. 'Yea, it's just past midnight. THE WITCHING HOUR! Oooooo!' She laughed at her own thoughts, sometimes she sounded so silly. 'Well I suppose I should go back to sleep.' She let her eyes close again.

Suddenly she felt something pull on the sheets at the foot of her bed. Her eyes flew open. It was too dark to see who this person was, but she wasn't scared. For some reason a feeling of relief passed over her as she saw the shadow of a person. Slowly the person edged closer and closer to her. She could hear the person's breathing and could tell by now it was a man. He threw the covers off of the bed, exposing Sarah in her pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He slowly crawled up the bed, straddling over her. Before she knew it, he was directly above her. His legs were on either side of her body around her thighs, his hands were on either side of her head, and his face was right in front of her.

"Sarah, I came to say hello," he whispered in his beautiful accent. She smiled. She could tell who it was. His wild blond hair was sticking all about, his clothing was that of an aristocrat, a white blouse with a black tailed jacket covered in glitter and tight-like pants, all topped off with black leather boots, and she looked into his face seeing the small lips, defining cheek bones, and mix-matched eyes. It was Jareth, the Goblin King. She slowly closed her eyes as his face got closer to her own. He lingered near her ear for a while; letting his lips slowly slide up to her cheek. He laid soft kisses across her skin, until he reached her eyes. She opened them to reveal their lovely gray color in the soft moonlight coming into her room. He smirked and sat up, still looking at her pretty face.

"You want to see me, don't you Sarah." She nodded. "You always want to see me. Always want me to be there with you, right?" She nodded again. "You want to come to the Underground." She hesitated. "You want to live with me in my castle with all of the goblins and sit by my side as I rule the goblin city." She didn't move. "You want me to have power over you, you want me to rule you." She looked away from him, trying not to scowl at the man above her. "You don't?" She grimaced. "Well then, if you're going to be that way then I might as well leave, shouldn't I?" Suddenly her eyes flew to his face again. He was smiling, a cruel, vicious, and loving smile. Her eyes grew wide.

'Don't leave! You're the only thing I have in this world that is even slightly loving!' her mind screamed at her to say it. He could read all her thoughts and leaned back down so that his lips were near her ear again.

"You don't want me to leave." She felt his breath travel against her skin as he spoke. It sent chills up her spine. "You want me to stay here and protect you." She shivered. "You want me to stay here and give you reason not to be bored. But Sarah, that isn't fair now, is it? You want so much from me, but you aren't willing to give me back anything in return." Her eyes suddenly turned dull as sadness flashed across her face. "Since you aren't being fair tonight, then I'm going to leave before you make me do something I might regret." He got up and smiled at her. "I'll see you some other time Sarah. In the meantime, do what you always do, just keep daydreaming and working on your acting skills. I'll see you in person in about a year." Suddenly he was gone.

"Wait, what do you mean 'in person'?" she yelled, but it was too late.

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. What was that dream about? She looked around her room. It was quiet and exactly the same as it had been before. She looked at her clock. It was 12:37 am. 'Well I guess all of that was a dream,' she thought to herself. 'Too bad…but why did he say "I'll see you in person in about a year?" Eh. Oh well. It was just a dream, not like he's real." She got up and went to the bathroom to get a quick glass of water.


End file.
